Commando
by Nightingale101
Summary: Future Dean starts yelling at past Dean, and it kinda turns past Dean on. Set during season 5s "The End". Dean on Dean action. Warnings for: Dean/Dean, Lemon, Knife play, handcuffs, blood, and implied Cass/Dean. One of theses days i will write a good summary!


**Commando**

Title: Commando

Fandom: Supernatural

Setting: Season 4 episode 4, 'The End'

Character(s): Dean and Future!Dean.

Word count: 2'818

Warnings: Dean/Dean, Lemon, Knife play, handcuffs, blood, and implied Destiel (Dean/Cass).

Summary: Future Dean starts yelling at past Dean, and it kinda turns past Dean on.

**A/N: Well... what to say. I honestly have no idea where this came from. I was just lying in bed last Sunday night and it popped into my head. And so I wrote it. Man has it been one hell of a week for me, I just about broke my foot and got given a car. But anyway on with the story! **

**Oh and please Review. I'm a 17 year old Girl writing slash, so I have no idea if I'm doing it right.**

**Now! Read!**

Dean looked at the older version of himself, he look pretty much the same as he did now. But the 2009 Dean would bet anything that the 2014 Dean had some scars that he didn't. The older Dean was yelling at him for leaving the cabin when he had specifically told him not to, he sounded like a mother scolding her disobedient child.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" future Dean seemed to have finished his lecture and was now glaring at past dean. "The people here Shoot first and ask later! If you die I die!" the older eldest Winchester was now in the younger eldest Winchesters personal space, their faces within centimetres of each other.

"Did you really think I was going to sta...?" Dean never got to finish as his future self grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall of the cabin, Hard.

Identical green eyes stared into Deans own, strong hands holding him by the collar and pining him to the wall, an identical muscular body pressed against his own. Dean feel a twinge in the pit of his stomach. Almost as if he was... turned on. Yep. He was turned on by having his future self pressed up against him. Huh. Well that was a new one.

But then Dean began to wonder. What would it be like to have sex with someone who knew you? Really, knew you. Knew where you liked to be touched, the way you liked it, How to make you scream and moan, and even beg. Dean was snapped out of his thought by the realization that his Jeans were quickly becoming far too tight. He was getting hard thinking about having future boy fuck him. A hard shove backwoods didn't really help.

"You're not even listening to me a..." Future Dean stoped when his leg had brushed across Past Dean's obvious arousal. Past Dean Put on his best poker face, which was pretty hard considering all he could hear was his own heart beat in his ears. God what was he! A sixteen year old virgin?

The older Dean's eyes glanced down for a moment before locking with Dean's once more. Dean braced himself for a beating and maybe a gun to his head. Instead a pair of chapped lips were pushed against his own chapped lips, forcing his head back against the wall of the medium sized cabin. After a moment Dean relaxed to the feeling of his future lips on his and he started to kiss back. Future deans tongue flick across his past selves lip, asking for entrance. Younger Dean happily parted his lips and allowed his doubles tongue to enter. The Dean of the past tasted of Cinnamon and Beer, where as the Dean of this future tasted of whiskey and stale Tabasco.

Not breaking the kiss, future Dean pulled his past self of the wall, and slid the dark blue jacket off his doubles shoulders and on to the floor. This was quickly followed by the elders green jacket. The kiss was only broken when past Dean pulled future Deans shirt off over his head and followed quickly by his own shirt. For a moment the two Deans stood inches apart and just stared at each other. Future dean closed the short space between him and his 2009 counterpart and placed another hot kiss on his lips. This time his hands undoing his doubles jeans and letting them slide to the floor.

Older Dean pushed past Dean and he fell back onto the soft double bed. Future Dean crawled over him and kissed his past selves neck.

Dean moaned in annoyance when he felt his doubles body leave the bed. He lifted his head just enough to see the older him slide his jeans off onto the floor. Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw that his future self wasn't wearing any undies.

"Since when do we go Commando?" Dean asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Since the worlds ending and Boxers are hard to come by" answered future Dean as he kneeled on the side of the bed and place a hot kiss on his doubles lips. He trailed kisses along past Deans jaw line, down his neck and onto his chest.

"So, ah, have you, well have we,' Past dean began.

"If you wanna asked something" Future Dean said as he brought his face up to His past selves face.

"Have we ever done this before?" Dean Spat out very quickly. Dean, well 2009 Dean, had never had sex with a guy before. But he began wondering if his 2014 counterpart had.

"Screwed a guy? Yeah I have" said future dean as he kissed behind his counterparts ear.

"So what, I turn Gay in the Future?" past Dean really couldn't imagine that.

"Not gay" said Future Dean between kisses. "I would say more bi, than gay"

2014 Dean moved so that he was now straddling 2009 Dean. Past Dean run his hands along his future self's legs.

"You poor basted." Future dean said. "You have no idea what you're missing out on." He leaned in so he was speaking within a mileometer of his counterparts lips. "Being inside a guy, having a guy inside you. It'll get you off better then any woman." Future Dean took past Dean's hands from his legs and pined them above his head with his own hands. He was silent for a moment and just stared at his past self, their faces just mileometers apart. The older version of Dean smirked at the younger. "Cass'll get you off better than any woman"

"Cass!?" Past Dean face clearly showed the shock he felt. "Cass, as in, Castiel?"

"Yeah" 2014 Dean was still smirking. "Cass, as in, Castiel, the angel that would do anything for us"

"You fucking fucked Cass?" for the first time since this started Dean started to struggle. His future self kept his hand pined above his head, pulse future Dean was sitting on him. So no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get free.

"Yes. We've fucked Cass" Future dean tightened his grip on Dean's arms. "Hundreds of times in the last 4 years." Dean struggled even more. "And he's fucked us a fair bit too"

"Get the hell off me!" Dean whispered threatenly to his future self.

"No." 2014 dean said so fiercely that 2009 dean stoped struggling and locked eyes with his future self. "You started this, remember? And we always finish what we start" He growled, and Dean's impossibly hard dick got harder inside his boxers. "You want this; I can see it in your eyes. And it's kinda obvious in your boxers" he smirked.

Future dean Crossed past Deans wrists and held them in place with one hand while he reached for the draw of the bedside table. When he drew his hand out he held a pair of Fluffy red handcuffs.

"Let. Me. Go." past Dean growled at the wicked look on his future self's face.

"No." The older Dean said as he Cuffed deans hands to the bed head. He slid off the bed and disappeared around the wall that divided the cabin.

Past Dean pulled on the handcuffs, but it was no use. They wouldn't budge. "They're made of a melted down angel blade" Past Dean Looked up to find His future self standing at the end of the bed, Naked, and holding some rope. "They had to be strong, to keep an angel tethered."

"So why the hell are they red and fluffy?"

"To set the mood" 2014 Dean put one piece of rope on the bed, 2009 Dean notice the two pieces of rope had loops on one end that could be tightened or loosened. Future dean slip the one of the loops around Past deans ankle and tightened it. He then tied the other end of the rope to the bed post and repeated this with the other piece of rope.

Future Dean stood at the foot of the bed and admired his handy work.

"Since when are we into tying people up?" 2009 Dean asked from his Position tied to the bed.

Future Dean didn't answer; instead he bent down to where his pants were lying on the floor and pulled something form the pocket. From where Past Dean was on the bed he couldn't see what it was.

When future came back up past Dean let out a small gasp. In his counterpart's hand, was a knife.

"I know how we like it," He said as he crawled up between his past selves legs and up his body, "Since we came back from hell." He was centimetres from past Dean's face, he twirled the knife in his hand. "A little ruff, a bit of blood spilt" He ran the flat of the blade along Dean's collarbone. "We get off on the pain." He pressed the sharp edge of the knife onto the side of Dean's neck.

2009 Dean was breathing hard, His chest raising and falling rapidly. When he felt the knife cut his skin he let out a gasp, followed by a moan when his doubles mouth covered the cut and began to suck. "What, Ahh, are you, a vampire?"

Future Dean stoped and locked eyes with his past self. "Feels good though, don't it?"He asked and then pressed his lips against his Counterparts lips; he sat up and got into a new position so he was kneeling between his doubles legs, the knife still in his hand.

"If you put that fucking knife anywhere near my..." past Dean began.

"Why would I do that? What happens to you happens, happens to me" future Dean said with a smirk as he took the blade to the waist band of his past selves Boxers and cut them off.

2014 Dean looked at his past self, now lying naked on the bed, his hands cuffed to the bed head, his ankles tied to the bed post, his hard dick curling toward his abdomen, and he let out a low moan.

"Dude. Just fuck me already." Past Dean was growing impatient. In the last hour, he gone from wanting to have his future self fuck him, to wanting to beat the crap out of his future self for fucking Cass. Now, he was just horny as hell and just wanted sex.

Once again the older Dean smirked at the younger. He then took 2009 Deans dick in his mouth, All the way down to the base and he swallowed around it. Past Dean Moaned and let his head fall back.

2014 Dean swirled his tongue around his counterparts' dick, before he slowly lifted his head and sucked around its head. He went down again and came back up even slower, this time scaping his teeth along the sensitive skin of his 2009 dick.

The feeling of pleasure mixed with the slight feeling of pain, as his counterpart continued to scrape his teeth along the length of his Dick, had 2009 Dean squirming under him. Well, as much as he could, being tied to the bed, it was just the way he liked it. He backed his hips, causing his future selves' teeth to graze along the side of his dick a little too hard. He let out a moan of more pain then pleasure. 2014 Dean let 2009 Deans dick out of his mouth and looked up into his counterparts face.

Past Dean lifted his head up and looked down at himself. There was a long, thin cut running almost from base to the head of his dick, and a small trail of blood running down it.

"You shouldn't have moved." Said future Dean. He ran his tongue along the thin cut. The younger Dean let out a hiss of pain as the thin cut stung like a bitch. "You know how thin the line between pain and pleasure is." Dean and Dean locked eyes with each other. "You want me to keep going?" past Dean nodded and Future Dean took his dick in his mouth once more.

"Oh god yes" Past Dean said as he closed his eyes and let his head drop back. 2014 Dean's hands were pressed onto 2009 Deans hips to stop him from moving. Dean had never had a blow job like this in his life. Everything was the way he liked it, pain and pleasure, it was incredible. His future self had even picked up a few things that Dean didn't even know he liked. And it was all too much.

"Ahh, I'm gonna come." Dean warned his future self. But he seemed to ignore this. He brought his mouth up to the head of Deans dick and sucked hard, encouraging him to come. And he did. Harder then he could ever remember. And his future self swallowed it all.

"Ah. Oh god. Dude." Dean managed to say as the intense wave of pleasure started to leave him. "Where did you learn that?"

"Here and there." Said the future version of Dean with a smirk. "And..." He said as he crawled up his counterpart's body and placed a kiss on his lips. "We're not done yet." 2014 dean placed kisses Along Deans collarbone, licking the cut he had made on Deans neck earlier.

"I don't think I have the energy." Past Dean said as he let his head drop back onto the pillows.

"That's why you're the one tied up, and I'm the one doing all the work."

"But I-GOD!" Dean let out a yelp as his counterpart pushed his finger inside his ass. "Oh god! Dude, what about lube?"

"It's pretty hard to come by these days. Your just gonna have to tough it out. Beside, the pain will be worth it." Future Dean said as he slipped another finger inside his double, and began to stretch him.

2009 Dean had never heard the sounds that were coming from his mouth as 2014 Dean pushed a third finger inside him. It hurt like hell, but in such a good way. He let a whine in protest when the fingers we're pulled out. But Dean tensed up when he felt the head of his counterparts dick pressed against his hole.

"I'm not going to lie," Future dean said. "This is gonna hurt" he rubbed his hand along the inside of his past self leg. "But if you don't relax, it'll hurt a hell of a lot more."

Dean took a few deep breaths and relaxed his body. His future self slowly pushed into him, Dean Moaned and let out a hiss of pain at the same time.

2014 Dean pushed in as far as he could and held himself there. His face was right over his 2009 counterparts. Past Deans eyes were screwed shut and he was breathing heavily.

"Hey" 2014 Dean said softly "open your eyes." Past Dean slowly opened his eyes. And to his counterpart's surprise, they were shining with tears. "If you want me to stop, I'll sto..."

"Don't stop" past Dean said breathless. "It-it feels amazing" he tried in vain to steady out his breathing.

Future Dean took this as a sign to start moving, slowly.

Past Dean Breathing became faster as he got used to the pain and it was replace by pleasure. Then his counterpart hit a spot inside him that my him see stars, and he hit it over, and over, over again. The edge of Deans Vision began to darken as he felt his second orgasm of the night coming on.

"Ahhmyfuckingod" Dean said as he came even harder than before, tears of pain and pleasure. The blackness at the edge of his vision took hold and he began to lose conciseness. The last thing he was aware of was his future self's head back in pleasure and a hot, sticky feeling inside him.

When Dean came round he was lying on the bed, his legs untied and his hands un-cuffed, and a blanket tossed over him. He was still butt naked. His 2014 counterpart was stilling at the end of the bed, fully cloved and appeared to be tying his shoes. Dean shifted in the bed and let out a gasp as he winced in pain. Man did his ass hurt. His double glace over at him with a blank expression.

"It's gonna hurt like a bitch for the next few days" he said as he turned his attention back to his shoes.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked in a hoarse whisper.

"About an hour" his future self said as he got up off the bed. "Get your ass out of bed, and get dressed. We've got a meeting to go too"

"You cut up my boxers" Dean said as he sat up in the bed.

His future self smirked at him once more. "Go commando. I do."

**A/N: so how was that? I had fun writing it. And any ideas for a better title? I'm not fond of this one.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
